Cops and Robbers
by Zipppers
Summary: Starting off a relationship can have it's easy ways and hard ways. I mean you could take the girl off onto a date, give her flowers and chocolates and maybe walk her home later. Or you could I don't know hold a bus hostage take her as your main hostage threatening the life of the chief of police daughter. Good way to start a positive relationship off. GajeelXLevy
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys/gals well I got really tired of always writing NaLu stories (no matter how much I love this pairing) so I'm trying out a new pair Gajeel and Levy who I love more than NaLu at some times but anyways besides my blabber here's a new story from me and I really hope you guys like this because I think it's going to be awesome :D

Updates will be spacious for awhile cause of school and afterschool actives but there will be updates!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The familiar news woman face came onto the screen giving out her big bright smile with some shuffling of some papers around on the desk her mouth began to move. "Earlier today Lucy Heartfilia daughter of well known arms millionaire Jude Heartfilia was kidnapped late

this afternoon was just bought into the hospital just minutes ago and is in critical condition. What we have gather so far from sources is that she was walking home alone after a club meeting and from what her friend has told us was that she was beaten to a pulp and fell out of a ten story window. Walking by Natsu Dragneel who had been assisting the police al night looking for Miss. Heartfilia was about to give up when supposedly he heard his name being called above and saw Miss. Heartfilia falling out of the building window. Catching her she was awake for a short while and was gone. Notifying police they rushed to the scene but discovered no suspects. Jenny Realight is at the hospital now. Jenny have you heard anything new?"

A pretty blonde was now on the screen smiling into the camera with a mic in her hand. "Nothing yet Chapati. A press conference is to be held later on tonight by Jude Heartfilia father of Lucy Heartfilia letting the public know of his daughter condition." The blonde head quickly turned around and yelled at the camera man. "Chapati it's starting."

"Let us listen."

Jude Heartfilia walked from the front of the hospital entrance with his usual stern look. Waving at the camera, he stood silent till the cries of reporters came at him came to a silence. "I can't say my daughter has been found safe and sound but she was found by a fellow friend which I am grateful for."

"Will you be rewarding this boy who found her?" A voice called out from the crowd around him. "Is it true that it was one of her friends that saved her?"

"No rewards will be given."

"I have a source saying that you provided Phantom with their arms and lately you cut off supplies becoming the reason your daughter was kidnapped and asked for a million dollars or she dies. Can you confirm this?"

Jude Heartfilia looked at the woman with disgust shaking his head. "I have no idea what kind of idiot your source is but I have never made deals with thieves such as Phantom in my life. My daughter was kidnapped due to my title and she will have to learn again that she is the daughter of a serious corporate man who owns the largest arms company in Fiore. Now if you can excuse me with your ridiculous question I would like to go see my daughter."

"Unbelievable." I turned the TV off and looked at the hospital bed. One leg up one arm banged, face covered with bandages and a brown eye girl looking at me. Placing my hands on my hips and giving a sigh at the site in front of me I opened my mouth "Lu-chan how do you always manger to get into trouble?"

She gave out a soft giggle and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Levy. You've known me since birth and you've forgotten who my father is?" She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down and she shook her head getting her annoyed face on. "It's really annoying."

"You think having your dad as the owner of the biggest weapons company in the world is annoying? Try having your dad as the chief of police." I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Try having friends and actually manger to go on a date without your father scaring him off with his gun or better yet his title?"

She gave a laugh turning her face towards me. "At least your dates don't talk about guns at dinner. Now that is annoying. I have no interest in the family business."

"I know you have an interest in some pink hair idiot." I gave out the little teasing voice and watched Lu-chan face go red all over. "I mean he's always there to save you at the right time."

"Levy."

I shrugged my shoulders holding my fingers out. "There was that time when part of the school building fell and was going to fall on you butttttt." I dragged the T on giving her my smile and a wink. "Natsu came out of no where and pushed you out of the way and it landed on his leg. He was out for six weeks."

"He was just hanging by the gym."

"It could have killed you and if I remember correctly you nursed him back to health didn't you?"

Her face went red again and she threw a pillow at me. "I was thanking him!"

"NUMBER TWO!" I screamed between laughing. "You guys have been best friends for how many years?"

"Too many to count."

"My point exactly. Now number three who always climbs in your window late at night when he knows that you were upset earlier that day?"

"Natsu. Levy theres no reason-"

I waved her off sitting in the car next to her bed. "Four. Who help make sure you didn't fail gym class?"

"I'm just not sporty enough."

"You would of stayed back Lu-chan."

She gave me an evil look shaking her had and turning it to the side facing away from me. "Natsu."

"I'm only say five because there's too many reason. On that night three years ago who fought through that horrible snow storm to show up in the hospital lobby soaking wet to make sure you were okay?"

Silence filled the room as her head made it's way slowly back to facing me. "I turned around seeing him and just ran into his arms. I remember crying what felt like forever. I fell asleep in his arms and he was there next to me on my bed the next morning. He was wide awake and he never left my side he never has."

I nodded my head. "And number six. Who was the one who saved you when you fell out of the building going to your death."

"Natsu." She said his name with a smile. "I don't know how but he always knows where to find me."

"Lucy he loves you and."

She put her good hand up looking at me. "Levy you know very well my father has plans to marry me off into some rich family as much as I don't want to I'm going to be married off to someone who I won't love."

With tears were streaming down her face I gave her a tissue and watched her fixed herself up. "Lu-chan you love him don't you."

"He's my best friend Levy. I want him to stay with me for the rest of my life but I can't always have what I want no matter how much money I have."

We stayed quiet for while letting the silence wrap around us. After awhile I opened my mouth again. "When the next big meeting?"

She shook her head laughing. "Mavis. Probably next week." She reached her hand for the remote and turned the TV on again . We looked up to the TV and a man with Pierces all over his face and red eyes. "Red eyes is something you don't see everyday."

"They have to be contacts." I mumbled looking at him. "For sure." I looked at Lu-chan and she was shaking her head. "Lu-chan was he?"

"I think so." She kept staring at the screen. "I remember red eyes but then again I remember a woman's voice."

"Gajeel Redfox is a known criminal to the criminal system. Along with Juvia Lockster." A picture of a woman with curly blue hair came on the screen next to Gajeel. "Juvia Lockster is the woman along with another unknown man to be involved in the kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia. These two criminals are part of the well known trouble gang called Phantom. They are extremely dangerous and the police will like the public to be aware of them. A Phantom member can be identify by there tattoo." A picture was put on the screen. "The police encourage the public to call 911 if any of Phantom members are discovered."'

"They must have been talking about Gajeel when you turned the TV on." I mumbled looking at Lu-chan. "So Juvia was the one who kidnapped you."

"She called herself rain woman." Shaking her head she fell back onto her bed. "Father going to go nuts now he knows who kidnapped his daughter now."

A rustle at the window told me someone was coming. I look over at Lu-chan and she had a scared look on her face. I picked up one of the books off the counter and made my way to the window were the figure was just coming in. I picked it up giving it a hard throw into the stranger face. "GET AWAY PHATHOM!"

"I'M NOT PHATHOM LEVY!" The voice screamed putting his hands up and giving me a look. "Who else comes threw the window at night?"

I put the other book down looking at the pink head that was holding his eye thanks to me. I gave a sigh and threw the book at his head again. "NATSU SHE JUST GOT KINNAPED AND WHAT DO YOU DO? COME IN THROUGH THE WINDOW BREAKING IN!" The book landed in his stomach and he held the spot where it hit. "Seriously do you even think?"

"Nope." He sat in the chair I had been sitting in next to Lucy bed. "You know these hospital walls are something else. I had a hard time getting up here."

"You climbed up here?" Lucy and I voices echoed in the room looking at the pink hair idiot. "Are you nuts?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Either way I would have been with her for the night."

I looked over to Lucy who face turned a little red as she looked down at her best guy friend. "It's a private room Natsu."

He looked over to Lu-chan with a smirk throwing his hands in the air. "Luce. Have you forgotten who runs this hospital?"

"And you remember who she is right?" Lu-chan gave a laugh grabbing his ear. "She would kick your ass for one climbing in the window and two for sneaking in here after I heard her yell at you in the hall when Levy was getting drinks."

He sucked his teeth and put a pout on his face. "I'll take my chances."

I smiled as I watched the two bicker. Grabbing my bed I saw Lu-chan eyes see me. "Lev you don't have to." Lu-chan voice called over to me as I packed up my bag. "You can stay too."

Shaking my head I picked up by bag throwing my phone in there picking it up and backing away towards the door. "You now I would to stay but." I pointed my finger at the two smiling. "I think a bike only have two wheels. I walked out of the room and heard Lu-chan call after me. If I was back in the room her and Natsu faces would be red as fire. I shook my head and walked out of the Hospital putting my headphones over my ears, jumping on the wall as I walked across it to the bus stop. My baby was in the shop and now I was stuck with the bus again

I heard a car beep behind me turning around and seeing the orange head pop out of the car I turned forward. There was no way I was dealing with him right now. "OI! LEVY!" I heard the car horn beep again and the engine die down. Just fantastic. "Levy baby come on you don't need to walk."

"I'm not walking idiot I'm heading towards the bus." I talked to him with the back of my head. I did not want to deal with him today. "So go away Jet I'm not some princess that needs to be handle with care."

"But darling you're my queen." He was in front of me towering above me. "Come on short stuff let me give you a ride home this once."

"No." I notice the bus out of the corner of my eye coming down the street. "Thanks but no thanks."

Running towards the already getting ready to leave bus banging on the side and jumping into the door and sliding in before the door shut I smiled at the driver and put my money in. "Close call wasn't it?"

He looked up shaking his head. "Hurry up I can't move till you put the money in."

Giving him a dirty look I put my pennies in and walked down. The bus started moving and I grabbed onto a pool holding on to it. Digging in my bag I pulled a book out and placed one of my headphones over my ear. Letting the music take me into the book slowly but interrupted by some red head. "Good book?"

I looked over at the red hair sitting on the seat in front of me. She was smiling and closing the book. "Just read the last page now."

I nodded my head. "Yeah my friend just finished reading the series and wanted me to read it." I moved the book a little. "I can't keep my nose out of it."

We kept talking about the book distracting me from the black hair man rising out of his seat behind me placing a mask on his mystery face. An arm circled around my waist and I felt something against my head. "Anyone moves or tries call the cops." I felt the hand move from my waist and grasp around my arm and my back shoved into the masked man front. "This pretty lady dies." Thinking about it now I should have grabbed that ride with Jet as creepy as he is. That ride home would have been better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know I already put chapter two up but I hated the way it came out :/ so you guys get a special two chapters this week ^.^!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Scream and I will kill you." His raspy voice spoke into my ear. I could smell his horrible breath. "No use of you in death right?" He slammed me against the pole I was on just moments ago nodding his mask head towards the red head in the seat she started trying me up. "Sorry sweetheart nothing personal."

"Don't apologize reddy." His voice shot out looking around the bus. "One phone comes out I will shoot you." He pointed the gun around slowly towards each person. "Don't want to end up dead tonight don't you?" Turning around he looked over to the driver who was starting to slow the bus down. "Oi. You slow down I'll make your death slow and painful."

"Oi." Redhead voice spoke up as she finished tiring me up. "Listen here wolf don't go killing random people when we don't have to. Remember what the boss said."

He sucked his teeth at the girl and turn back to the crowd of people on the bus. "I want all of you to get up and moved to the back of the bus without a dam sound. Drop all your phones and whatever other technology you have on the floor in the middle."

They all got up without a sound with the sounds of phones hitting the floor as they walked. Redhead looked around and looked to the ceilings. "The lights are bright we can't bring attention to ourselves but if we turn them off people out there will think something fishy going on."

"Who cares what them idiots think out there. It's not like people are looking into bus windows for the fuck of it." He looked over to me and walked over placing the barrel of the gun on the side of my head. I could spell his breathe on me. It wasn't smelly like I thought it was it actually smelled somewhat minty. He crooked his head looking at me in the eyes. Red eyes. Red eyes that could anyone a reason to scream. "What's so special about this chick anyways?"

"Since you failed with the Heartfilia girl earlier she the next girl to get the deal." She looked at me and smiled a devilish smile. "She's the little bitch best friend. Always together at school. We could have gone after that pink hair idiot but he was too flashy. This one." She walked over taking a piece of my hair and playing with it. "She's no flashy. I bet no one missing her right now."

The ringing of my phone broke through the bus. This is the one time I actually wish it wasn't silent. Redhead chuckled picking my bag up and throwing it to the mask men who I just notice didn't have the gun to my head. "Looks like someone is missing her. Should we let her answer it?"

"Maybe it's the dude." He picked it up with the sounds of Brendon Urie voice filling up my ears. He gave a look towards me with a blank expression but his eyes r4ead some sort of surprise. "Panic At The Disco?"

"Why not?"

"Gii-hee. Picture you as a bieber girl." He looked down at the screen shaking his head. "Look whose calling." He shoved the phone in my face and I saw the familiar picture flash across the screen. "So you're daddy's little girl." He held the phone out in front of me. "I'm going to answer it and you're going to act normal understood."

"Understood." He slid his finger across the screen and put the phone on speaker. I gave him a nasty looked and opened my mouth. "Hay daddy."

"Hello sweetheart." I could hear the chatter in the background he was still at the station. "Where are you? I asked Guildarts to run you a pizza and he showed up and you weren't back yet. I called Lucy and she said you left an hour ago."

"I ran into trouble with that Jet guy again."

My father familiar sigh came through the phone and I know he was shaking his head. "Looks like I'm going to his house again."

"Daddy don't worry about it. Look I'm almost home alright?"

"Alright Levy well-"There was a scream in the background and my father voice rose. "Levy I'm sorry I have to cut you short but we just got a call in about a bus being hijacked by phantom the bus from the hospital-"I heard my father curse under his breathe. "Levy. Please tell me you're not on that bus and I'm not a speaker phone so he can hear every word being said."

He gave a shout and came back. "Listen here you bastard I don't know what you want with that bus right now but I'll give you a warning that girl is the daughter of a police officer further more the daughter of the chief who can thrown your ass in jail for however long I want."

Before I could open my mouth again the phone was taken off speaker and the mask man pulled his mask off. "Don't get your panties in a bunch old man nothing going to happen to your pretty daughter. Just tell Jude Heartfilia that he better have his end of the deal made up before midnight tonight." He nodded his head and spoke again. "Tell him he knows what the deal was and we have video proof." He hit the end button and slid the phone back in my purse looking at me. "I won't hurt you till midnight"

"Well that wasn't in the file." Red heads voice came up. "So you're the chief's daughter huh." She grew a devilish smile and lean in closer to my face. "Now it's time to get personal. Your daddy the reason why my father is in jail. Makarov Dreyar. Put my father in jail for a crime he didn't did."

"I have nothing to do wit-"The slap echoed across the silent bus as her hand wacked the side of my face. I looked up to her with my cheek stinging and she was crying. "You're father the reason my family has to suffer."

"Oi!" The mask man pulled her by the hair away from me and bought her face to his. "Don't touch the little chick. She can't have any marks remember."

She pulled away from him sitting down on the empty bus seat. "I don't care."

"You will when the boss finds out." He looked over to me and gave little laugh looking at me. Red eyes. The same ones me and Lu-Chan saw on the TV screen. "What are you looking at shorty?"

"Why me? I have nothing to do with Jude Heartfilia besides being friends with his daughter."

Walking over to me he picked my head up pulling my hair. "Well you see little girl. Someone needs to scare Jude."

He let go of my hair and waked back to the empty seat near the front. He mumbled directions to the bus driver with the gun to his head. I hung my head down and came to the sudden realization that I was never going to be saved. Jude put down the fact that his daughter has been used to being kidnapped and forcing her to marry someone rich to invest his company. What was I to him? I was his daughter's best friend and he didn't care for Lu-Chan. I looked up biting my lip and gave out a little. "Daddy do something."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying with the updating guys!

Enjoy :D!

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN KIDNNAPED?" Officer Dreyar walked in. "How could she have been?" I took a breathe and sat up. "DID JET OR DROY DO THIS?"

I felt arms push me back down and saw Natsu look at me. "Luce there is no use in yelling. Let him explain."

"This is my best friend we're talking about here!" I looked at Natsu and back over to Levy dad. "What's the latest you've heard?"

He took his cap off and placed in front of his chest. "The last I heard was when I called Levy and spoke with her and then one of the members got on the phone and said she wouldn't be hurt as long as Jude puts up his end of the deal and I have till midnight."

Looking over to the clock I saw it was 10:37. Looking to Natsu my face turned serious. "Tell the guard to bring my father here now and no is not being taken as an answer."

"Got it Luce." He gave a smile and ran out the door to the guard who

I looked over to Levy father he was a mess. For only the hour she was missing he looked like it had been days. "Markova we're going to find her."

He nodded his head. "I know. I just wish she was home already." He looked back out the window opening his mouth again. "I don't blame you Lucy. After losing her both her parents and then Porlyusica you came along and built her back up." He tipped his cap off to me smiling. "Thank you Lucy. She couldn't have a better best friend."

"Thanks gramps."

"Hay don't make me feel that old yet." He gave off a chuckle smiling into the window. "I remember you two not wanting to go to the park or anything when you were younger. Always made Gildarts drive you to the movies after you read the book and then complain about it on the way back." He shook his head. "And the two of you did the same thing when Laxus got his license. Oh that was funny."

"Good times. Always had Mira with him whenever we went places but when her sister died she changed and Laxus became someone different." I looked down at the hands of the picture I've been holding since I found out about Levy. It was me, Levy, Laxus and Mira the day before her sister death. The two of them were so crazy and it was one of the last days we saw Laxus smile. "How is Laxus now a days?"

"I never hear from him. Once in a blue moon he'll call up and talk with me but he's been touring a lot lately with his band." He shook his head again. "He just hasn't been the same since Mira."

"That's just too bad." I looked towards the window again smiling. "She's going to be fine gramps. After all she was raised by you and she got some tough bones in that small body of hers."

He nodded his head facing me again. "I know. But I am her father and I'm allowed to worry."

The door opened and Natsu pink hair head popped in the room." He's coming up the stairs Luce." Natsu voice came through our conversation and I heard my father's mumbles from outside the hall. "Here goes nothing."

The door opened and he stormed in with a very upsetting look on his face. "Lucy you know better than to bother me at this time at night. I have important business deals to deal with and I have to set up your next marriage meeting since you got yourself kidnapped."

"Now wait a second sir-"Natsu popped into the room looking at my father with pure hated. His mouth wanted to keep moving but I stopped him.

"Natsu." My voice was calm and I gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it alright? Levy more important."

My father face turned into confusion. "That little girl you're always hanging around with?" He looked over to the window seeing her father. "Ahh Markova I didn't see you there now. How are things down at the station?"

"Phantom kidnapped my girl." He said with such a flat tone. If it was anyone who would be pissed at my father for with holding information that could have kept both me and Levy safe it would be him. "And they say they took her to give you a little scare."

My father's eyes widen and he gave a cough. "I'm sorry to hear that. But knowing Phantom they most likely took her because of your title."

Markova shook his head. "No." He placed his cap back on and turned around again. "They took her because of their failure of kidnapping Lucy. You see Jude I talk to one of the members tonight. He told me he had video evidence of the deal you made with their leader."

"What sort of evidence would this be?" He fixed his tie looking at him again. "I don't deal with thieves Markova. Especially of the likes of Phantom."

"Father this is about Levy! First they took me because of our relationship and now they took Levy because she's somehow connected to both of us! PAHTHOM NOT JUST TAKING PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY FEEL LIKE IT!"

His face had grown red and he had his finger out. "DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME! PHATHOM IS AFTER PEOPLE OF TITLE FOR DAM MONEY!"

"I don't know why they would want my kid Mr. Heartfilia because I make crap. Now tell me what is this deal you have with Phantom?"

"The girl is none of my concern." Fixing his tie again. "Now if you excuse me I have other business matters to attend to."

"FATHER!"

A ring broke out through the room and Markova slipped the phone out and began speaking fast. "Have one of your men meet me at the pier in a half hour with the tap." He shut the phone placing it back in his pocket. "It's over now." Markova shook his head and put my father's hands behind his back. "Jude Heartfilia you're under arrest for withholding information that could save a child life and even more so the daughter of a police officer." He went on reading his rights and I watched the selfish man I call my father walk out of my hospital room. Not a single tear shed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

School life is busy busy busy .! Sorry I havnen't updated in awhile but thanks for supporting this story! Still I have some time on my hands today I'm gonna try and write two more chapters. The next chapter should be up by Friday at the latest and Chapter Six will be up on Tuesday. I'm gonna try and stick to that Friday and Tuesday are update days.

Enjoy :D leave some thoughts!

* * *

"Ouch!" The ropes tighten around my arms and I could feel the skin coming off. "Not so tight I'm not going anywhere."

A giggle was heard and I felt my hair being pulled forward. I looked up with my eyes and saw Miss Redhead pulling again. "Oh did that hurt sweetie? Mhmp let me make it tighter." She spoke into my eye smiling. The ropes tighten and I kept my mouth shut this time. "How's that feel?" I just glared at her and she laughed. "If looks could kill yours wouldn't. You're nothing but a little cutie pie." Her face changed again. "I hated those types of girls in school. Think they're better than everyone else. But their snobby shoes walk the same dirt everyone else does.

"Reddy." The mask man voice came from the other end of the warehouse. He had just entered the room and he bolted the door close looking up at us. "I told the cops we wouldn't hurt her."

She waved her finger shaking her head. "No you said YOU! That you wouldn't lay a hand on her." She picked up my chin smiling at me. "Doesn't mean I can't leave a mark or two."

"Settle down we got other hostages to deal with."

She sucked her teeth letting go of my chin. "You deal with them."

"Listen reddy I don't trust you." He pointed his finger at her and ripped his mask off. "I don't understand why Jose put us together on this mission in the first place." I looked in the corner of my eyes and saw red eyes. Right off the bat I knew who this man was. Phantom leader number one wing man. He was Gajeel Redfox. The man who hurt Lu-chan earlier.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked away from me. "I don't either maybe he doesn't trust you."

He stormed forward and grabbed miss redhead by her throat lifting her up. "Listen ere. I'm his most trusted man. You think just because you're some hot shit that you can wrap me around your finger?" His hands release from her throat and she fell down. "You're nothing but a piece of trash. You slept your way into the top. That's what Jose told me. Let me guess you gave him a little something to get on this job?"

She looked smiling. "Looks like you're lacking in the sack huh sweetie? I might have given a few guys the time of their lives to get up here but for you. I won't do shit."

"You're too dirty for my tastes anyways whore. Now get up and deal with the stupid Hostages."

"No why don't you!"

"Listen here yo-"

"Let them go." I interrupted them. They both just looked at me. "You just want me right? Why endanger those people's lives when you don't need them. My father already knows you kidnapped me along with the whole police force of Magnolia knows you have taken me hostage so there's no need for word to get out."

They looked at each other and Gajeel nodded his head. "She's got a point."

"Aww is someone going soft on me?"

He picked up a metal pole that was lying next to him on the ground and gave it a throw. She easily dodged it and smiled back at him. "Unlike you I don't hurt or kill unless it's necessary and in this situation I don't find it necessary. Unless it's your head because you're starting to annoy me."

She shook her head. "Dead weight should be killed. Only the strong will survive."

He sucked his teeth and pulled her by the arm. "Listen bitch! His face was in hers. "You're going to go to the other room and untie those people and if one of them is hurt I will kill you. Understood?"

"Wait." He turned around giving me an evil look. I swallow the fear I had and looked at him. "Is it true that Lu-Chan father is doing business with you?"

"What's it to you shorty?" He spat back at me turning his head over his shoulder. "None of your business."

I smiled and gave off a little "Got you" song in my head. "So it's true. Why go after his daughter? Why not the Vice President? He would know the most. I mean. Jude doesn't really care about Lucy neither does he call about me."

He looked at me biting his lip and turned around. "Shut up or I'll gag you."

"Nobody thought of that did they?" I had to laugh to myself. "You guys are supposed to be the smartest gang out there and you decided to go after children? Something Jude hates? If you really wanted to get to him you should of-"

A pole cam flying past my head. I stared straight back at the man. He had a pissed off look on his face. He pointed his finger at me. "What I hate most. Know it alls. Snobby little fucking know it alls. Shut the fuck up or I will kill you."

"You're going to jail either way. It's your choice for how long." I closed my mouth and leaned against the pole. "You won't kill me."

The door had opened but shut again. I eyed the door and Gajeel was facing away from me. He turned his head a little and eyed me. "What makes you think I won't?"

I smiled. I couldn't believe I was talking with my kidnaper. Typical me. "You don't seem like the type to kill just because you got mad. Lu-Chan would be dead now if you did. She never shuts up."

"I didn't deal with her." His voice was soft and my head popped up. "Our leader did. She put up a good fight. She outsmarted Jose by saying she had to go to the bathroom and kicked him in the balls when he turned to get the bucket. She ran towards the window and realized how high up she was. She turned out when Jose came stuck her tongue out and jumped. She must have seen that pink hair kid or else she wouldn't have jumped." HE opened the door again turning around once more. "Don't talk or Reddy will kill you."

"I'm not scared of you guys."

He laughed. "For someone so tiny you got a big set of balls."

"I'm the chief of police daughter. I got to have a big set of balls."

With that he shut the door. I stayed still for maybe a half hour. I lost count after 15 minutes. The sun was gone and it was pitched black in the room. I smiled and started wiggling myself out of the ropes she had tied around me. I was almost free when the door opened once again. Light came through and a shadow of a person was on the ground. Looking up I saw a woman figure looking at me shaking her head. "Well now what do we have here? Someone trying to escape?" She closed the door turning the light on picking up a bar and heading to the furnace. "Now that's no fun." Placing the bar inside I watched it heat up. "I know Gajeel told me not to touch you but I have to give your father some pain for what he did to my family."

"My father didn't make your father commit a crime. He did it with his own brain."

"DON'T!" She was standing up looking at me with a pisssed express. "Talk about my father that way." The pole was still in the fire when she spoke her next words. "What is with small people thinking they're some big person?"

"Didn't your parent's ever tell you to pick on someone your own size?"

"I choose not to listen." She was looking at me now and smiled. "I see you're eyeing this pole." She stood walking towards me with the pole in her hand. "Want to know what it is? Don't answer that cause I'm going to tell you anyways. This here is the Phantom mark. When this is burned onto you you're a gang member for life." She looked down and smiled again. "How about I ruin your life like your father ruined mine."

"My father just did his job."

She shook her head. "No he ruined my perfect family so I'll ruined your pure skin."

"Who are you?"

She stopped coming towards me and looked at me. "I'm only telling you my name because I want you to remember the person who scared you for the rest of your life. My names Flare. Remember it dear. You're going to be scared of me for the rest of your life." She started walking again but she was walking towards me with a glowing bar.

I shook my head. "Please don't." She smiled coming closer the metal hit my skin and my scream echoed into the empty night.

* * *

**Hay Hay! Yes I'm talking to you. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fast update right :D? It's only...two days late XD**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

My whole body was in pain. Why did it burn so much? I wanted to take a cold shower to calm it down but I couldn't move.

"Levy can you hear me!" The voice was in panic. I felt someone grabbed my hand. "Levy listen I know you can hear me. We got the man who did this to you! Just hang in sweetie!

The man? A man didn't do this to me. Wait did he? I remember seeing red but was it my blood? Someone hair? Or someone eyes? "Levy-chan!" A new voice had come in. My head was pounding. Why were so many people talking? Can they just shut up? I wanted to sleep but something kept pulling me away from it. Let me sleep. I kept begging. I just want sleep.

"She had brain damage."

"That burn needs to get clean." I felt someone touch my face and my body screamed. "She still alive! Nurse you start working on this burn on her face!"

"Doctor! She has other burns!"

"No seventeen year old wants a burn mark on her face for the rest of her life. Now. GET ON IT!"

"Yes Doctor! " Feet scurried on the floor and pressure was being put on my face. "Doctor is she going to make it?"

"Porlyusica. You're going to save my little girl right?" My father's voice had come through to me. "She's the only thing I have left."

"Don't worry Markova I won't lose her."

"She's going to make it?"

"I've never lost a patient. She's going to make it. Now go away so I can do my job you moron cop. Good I hate humans."

"But miss you're a human also?"

"DO YOUR JOB NURSE!"

"Yes doctor." The voice sounded like she was about to cry.

I felt someone else go beside me. "Hi Levy my names Dr. Porlyusica. You're going to make it out ok sweetie."

Was I really? I felt something go into my arm and the sleep I've been begging for finally came.

* * *

**Gajeel POV**

"I've told you! I didn't lay a fucking hand on the girl. I kept my part of the deal and what do you do? You let the girl who did go!"

"No one believes you criminal." The officer looked up with a smile. "The boy who cried wolf." He picked up some papers and threw them in front of me. They were pictures of the girl. "Do you know whose daughter she is?"

"Chief of police. Look I talked to that man and I stuck to my word. I left her alone with Reddy and found her like that. Reddy must have heard the sirens and booked it because when I got there she wasn't there."

"You're just trying to pull the blame away from you. I know the deal behind your father. You look like him and act like him. Must be a criminal just like him."

"I AM!" I was up now and my fist was towards the cops face now. "I'm nothing like my fucking lazyass father. Don't you ever compare him to me you stupid cop."

"My my someone got a temper now."

"Don't play with me. Yeah I kidnapped the girl what Jude did was worst than me." Placing my feet on the table I gave the cop a look. "Correct?" He gave a little shocked look and I smiled. "Oh I'm onto something now aren't I?"

"Why you little shit. I'm-" The door opened and a little man came into the room. The cop shut up and looked at him. "Captain I'm"

The man shook his head and pointed to the door. "Out before I decided to fire you because of your lack of training."

He nodded his head. "Yes sir." Giving me one last dirty look he slammed the door behind him.

The old man looked at me shaking his head. "So you're the idiot who took my daughter?"

"Didn't touch her." I leaned forward looking the man in the eye. "I kept my part of the deal you know."

"Of course you didn't. She just did that to herself." He sat in the chair in front of me. "We collected all evidence you know. Everything thing that was in that warehouse we have."

I gave a laugh and leaned back in my chair. "Might have a couple of cold cases solved. That sounds good don't it?"

"What made you become like this?" Old man looked at me like I had two heads. "Children have two paths they have to choose from. The good and evil. Why did you decide the evil?"

"The evil choose me now am I under arrest? Cause if I'm not I'm leaving."

"No you're not under arrest yet but you can walk out and see what happens."

I eyed the man and looked at the door. "I know how this game works. I walk out and every cop out there looks at me. Then one of them who feel like a badass comes up to me and reads my rights and I get thrown in that little cell in the back. Correct?"

"That's Choice A."

"What's B?"

He shuffled the papers on the table and looked up at me. "I can arrest you here and give your one phone call and Jose can send his fancy lawyer up here." He stood up walking towards the door. "Now. Which one are you picking."

I looked at him. Eyeing him was the best. "Alright old man. Give me my phone call."

"Thought you would say that." He left the room and returned with a phone. It was one of those old fashion ones. I shook my head and dialed the number. Four rings get's you in. The phone picked up and I heard the familiar voice on the phone. "Rain woman put phantom on."

"Gajeel what did you do now?"

"Didn't do anything besides my mission. Dam reddy betrayed us. Make sure you get her down and hunted Rain woman."

"Understood. Wait a moment please." I heard her place the phone down and walk away she came back a minute later. "Phantom is coming."

The phone was snatched and I heard the angry voice. "Dam it Gajeel! What the fuck have you done?"

"Dam reddy tricked us. Where the hell did she come from? Besides your bed Phantom."

He let out a hiss and it sounded like he threw something. "Reddy. God fucking dammit. She's the one who put you in there?"

"Dam right. I don't have much time I got my one call." I eyed the old man who was watching me like a hawk. "Look that girl you sent us to kidnapped did you ever look into who's kid she was?"

"Why? She was the little blonde bitch best friend. That should of made Jude pissed."

"Nah Jude doesn't give two shits about his girl. Keeps her around just to marry her off for money."

"Whose kid was she Gajeel?"

"Chief of police."

There was silence for moment and then he started to curse. "Fucking Jesus Christ. Alright I'm calling my lawyer. She'll be down there soon."

"Don't spend too much time on her."

I could practically hear the sticker in his voice. "How do you think we get everything for free?"

"Disgusting old man."

"Well at least I'm not sitting in a jail cell." The line went dead and I slammed the phone down. The old man looked at me with a smile on his face. This was going to be a long night.

"You ready?"

I sighed getting up and walking behind this old man. I learn from Jose not to try and escape from him because of his height. Just because he's tiny he can stop any six foot tall man. He walked me to the cell and I looked to see who was in it. One face stood out and I sucked my teeth. "God must really hate me ass today." There was Jude Heartfilia looking at me.

* * *

**Pshhhhhhh Review time :P Oh and just in case you guys were looking for another story to read check out my new story "Tales Of 400 Years." It's not GaLe but it has some in it. It's mainly NaLu.**


End file.
